


More Than Friends

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Percy leaves Oliver a note and Angelina helps Oliver decipher it.





	More Than Friends

To say Oliver had a strange morning was an understatement. He woke up early which left a bad taste in his mouth and his shower was less than ideal. The water was far too cold for his liking and the pressure was off. He stumbled off to the library to quickly finish something before breakfast and when he returned to his room for his things there was a note on his bed.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Please meet me on the Quidditch Pitch before your practice_

_\- Percy_

Of course, Oliver had no idea why his best friend would leave a note like this on his bed. They had a few classes together and would most likely see each other during some meal. He didn't want to ask the red-haired boy in fear of scaring him off if the matter was important. Percy wasn't the best at talking about his feelings and Oliver wanted to make sure he felt safe enough to.

The only other person he could think to ask was Angelina. She had a good head on her shoulders which was why he was naming her captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team once he left Hogwarts.

* * *

"So, he just left this note on your bed?" Angelina scanned over it once again.

"I can't imagine what he wants to talk about," Oliver scooped some food into his mouth.

"It's something that he wants to say outside of your room," Angelina flipped the piece of paper over to see if something on the other side, "and he was obviously too nervous to bring it up to your face."

"Do you think he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Ollie," Angelina laughed "If he didn't want to be friends anymore he'd wait until you left Hogwarts to bring it up."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Oliver took the note back.

"It wasn't supposed too."

"Why are we friends again?"

"I didn't think we were," Angelina smirked. "We're more like quarreling siblings."

"That would still imply that you like me but you're being quite mean to me at this moment," Oliver chuckled. "I might even reconsider who is captain next year."

"You might be able to reconsider but McGonagall won't allow it."

"What makes you think that she is set on having you as captain?" Oliver looked around the great hall. His eyes finally landing on someone. "Maybe she'll pick Harry."

"Oh yeah like she'll allow a thirteen-year-old to lead the team."

"He'll be fourteen by then."

"Whatever," Angelina rolled her eyes. "You can pry being captain from my cold dead hands."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Their bickering continued for some time until they both had to go to class. Oliver thought about his talk with Angelina instead of paying attention in class. Which was really bad but he couldn't help it if his mind was preoccupied.

What in the world did Percy want to talk about? They never really discussed what would happen after Hogwarts. Was that what this whole ordeal was about? Maybe Percy was nervous their friendship would fray once they didn't see each other pretty much every day. Oliver was anxious about that too. As much as he appreciated his other friends there was something about Percy that made him different.

Oliver's heart would start to race sometimes when Percy said his name. Or a tingling would dance across his skin when they would touch. That didn't happen with anyone else. Maybe Oliver should have asked Angelina about that? He wasn't good at figuring out his problems on his own. He liked to blame it on the Bludger that hit him his second year.

* * *

Oliver hadn't been this nervous to walk to the Quidditch pitch since his first game. Quidditch was his sanctuary but dread filled his stomach as he continued to walk. He spotted Percy standing in the middle of the pitch while some of the Gryffindor Quidditch players made their way into the locker room. Instead of following his teammates like usual he made his way towards Percy.

"What's up?" Oliver slowed to a stop.

"I just wanted to talk about something," Percy looked at the ground and played with his fingers.

"Okay," Oliver waited patiently "The floors all yours."

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver looked around. "We're just standing here."

"No," Percy took a breath, "What's going on between us? We're leaving Hogwarts soon and then what?"

"Of course, we'll still be friends."

"What if I don't want that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want to be more than friends."

Oliver waited for Percy to say something along the lines of 'just kidding' and they'd laugh it off and go on with their days. But that never came. Oliver didn't know how he felt about the words that came out of Percy's mouth.

"I-" Oliver stopped his sentence, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Sure." With that, Percy walked away.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Angelina sat next to him in the Quidditch stands.

"I have no idea," Oliver had been thinking about what Percy said the whole practice.

"Do you like him like that?"

"Again, I have no idea."

"You have to have some clue on whether or not you like your best friend in a romantic way."

"I- Maybe?"

"Then try it out." Angelina placed her hand on his shoulder. "If it doesn't work then it's okay."

* * *

"I thought about it," Oliver turned towards Percy's bed. They had been sitting in their room in complete silence for a while.

"And?"

"I'd like to be more than friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
